


In the Cold, Cold Night

by catflowers



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, jimmy is a goofball, kim is cold af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catflowers/pseuds/catflowers
Summary: Jimmy coincidentally bumps into Kim even after he's become known as "Saul" for many years as a lawyer. Jimmy yearns for better days, and misses for Kim. But does Kim feel the same?
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman & Kim Wexler, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Kudos: 5





	In the Cold, Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was a short one shot with the title from The White Stripes "In the Cold, Cold Night" off their Elephant album. I thought it fit the two of them from Kim's perspective.

Jimmy was tired of lawyering as Saul like for the past 10 years.

He was grumpily making his way home in the dark, cold, rain after defending some hopeless criminal in court. Some stoner kid named Pinkman and another dude named

Heisenberg.

The raindrops were ruining his suit, but Jimmy was too pissed to care about it. He just cared about getting home, and bustled through the late night city crowd. He was very tired.

He pushed through the crowd, his head faced down, his suitcase swaying back and forth. 

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" Said a familiar woman's voice.

_Kim?!_

Jimmy was shocked to see Kim here. On the street this late. In the rain. Jimmy's eyes softened when he met Kim's.

"Oh, uhh hi Kim. Just coming back from an appointment with a client. What's up?"

"Jimmy, we haven't spoken in forever, and now I'm an office worker at some HR department."

She looked at him in the rain and put her umbrella over him. Jimmy shivered. Kim went up on her tiptoes and kissed Jimmy.

"I missed you, Kim" Jimmy was flushed.

They smooched under a dim streetlamp on the sidewalk. 

"Yeah, I know _Saul_." She emphasized the name Saul sourly. And Kim turned around and walked the other way.

Jimmy was left in the cold, cold rain. And missed Kim's touch. He felt like that was all he needed to complete him. But she was lost in the bustling crowd, and Jimmy hasn't seen

her since that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXo3CYD0g5k
> 
> Yes, I do know how old the band is but I thought of writing this on a whim and I love McWexler fan fiction too much!


End file.
